Sejuani/Strategy
Skill usage * can be cast through walls, making this ability a great escape and chasing mechanism. ** will also stop if she comes into contact with an enemy champion. This is a great way to spot out stealth champions such as , , or . ** Thats also useful to speed up jungle clear times. * When ganking or in smaller fights, try not to initiate with if possible. Save it for chasing down an enemy who tries to get away with or other escapes. * grants you decent damage on a target you are focusing and have applied to. * Use after you land a basic attack or charge in with . The slow increase makes it easier for Sejuani and her allies to pick off the enemy. * Your ultimate is your only hard crowd control effect, making its proper usage vital. ** As applies to enemies hit in a large area, you can initiate fights by combining it with and . After your stun enemies will still be nearly immobile, giving your team a few seconds of time in which to crush key targets. ** Remember that explodes at the end of its range if it does not collide with an enemy champion. This actually gives it additional range and capabilities if you wish to make use of of it. Sometimes you can purposely avoid hitting a specific champion to hit more targets overall. * Your has a rather impressive 1000 range. Consider waiting for your opponent to use an escape ability before using it (As long as is applied for up to 3 seconds, it can be used from afar). This allows you to close a gap when they least expect it. Your can also be used to close the gap, due to it's similar ranged capabilities. Build usage * Building both and at the same time is not recommended. ** is typically the better choice, with a higher slow and bonus health, however may be taken if you expect the need of another AoE slow source and higher ability power. ** Neither is really recommended, considering that makes your passive useless and provides too much Ability Power for the cost. * Buying a allows for continuous damage on enemies, used in combination with slows it can rack up a lot of damage over a period of time. It also improves her ability due its health scalling, adding up to 81 total bonus damage on a single cast to enemies suffering from . * Much like , building as a full AP caster is not ideal due to her low AP ratios. * The items , , and could very easily be considered core items for Sejuani. ** provides one of the most powerful active effects an item can give on top of generous health and mana regeneration, CDR and health . This item also builds from a very useful item, the , which is great for passive gold gain. ** provides another extremely powerful active, as well as many of the stats Sejuani needs, and an anti-dps passive on-being-hit. ** may be the most important item for Sejuani, as it provides a very large amount of armor and, more importantly, CDR, which helps deal with her very long cooldowns, on top of an extremely powerful defensive aura. * is also a reasonable item for late game given that her role in team fights is generally to charge straight into the enemy and hamper them with her AoE skills. * Ultimately, CDR is most important statistic to itemize or build for. Building an early and after GP10 items is arguably best early build. Also consider playing with a team that can allow you to take the second and/or third blue golem. This is ideal for before you gain the CDR required to combo your abilities efficiently. Jungling * Your skill order should be , , , then max . After that, max or , depending on your preference or your team's needs. Grab whenever you can. ** The first point in is necessary to get your jungle started, as it has the highest Area of Effect damage on level 1. ** Grabbing second is necessary because it applies in an Area and thereby will increase the Damage coming from . ** To clear a jungle camp, start with to apply to all monsters of the camp. Activate after that. Shortly before is about to expire, refresh its duration with to get the most damage out of . ** When choosing whether to max or second, try to evaluate what you need more. If you need damage, max first. If you want to roam and chase more effectively, max . * is very vulnerable when jungling early game—particularly because her dueling capabilities are not very strong at this point of the game. However, since Sejuani is an extremely powerful champion when farmed for the lategame, consider trying to protect and look out for if she is on your team. Try and make sure she can farm the jungle safely and come to her aid if she is caught out. Recommended items Countering * is an extremely potent ganker once she hits level 4. Refrain from boldly pushing your lane if you believe she's reached this level. Even before level 4, her ganks can still hurt, so always have a ward in place to prevent getting jumped. * Once she has a few levels going for her is a very proficient farmer, so it would be wise to try and stop her from farming too much throughout the game, or she may become extremely difficult to deal with/kill later on. * is a very powerful initiation ability, and if multiple teammates are caught in it, it could prove a difficult recovery. Avoid bunching up while she is near and/or making yourself an easy target. * Once catches you alone, escape is nearly impossible. Avoid invading her jungle if she's made herself difficult to kill and you are unsure of her position. Also, avoid pushing lanes by yourself if you are not certain you can kill her or get away, or of her location. * is extremely weak at dueling other champions in the early game, but will become extremely strong if she doesn't fall behind. Due to being one of the most powerful champions in the lategame, it's important if your team can focus on shutting her down. Try counterjungling and playing safe so she can't gank lanes successfully. Coordinate strategies to keep her behind without farm. Take advantage of her glaring early game weaknesses. Champion Spotlight thumb|600px|left Category:Champion strategies